Secuil Kisah LuTao
by PikChumchum
Summary: Gabisa bikin summary- - Silahkan dibaca.. Kali aja bermanfaat untuk masa depan anda(?)


~ Secuil Kisah LuTao

.

~Luhan x Tao,

#Slight Suho Jessica

.

.

Sebenernya saya bingung mau ngasih judul apa-_- dan saya juga gatau mau ngomong apa-' jadi gitu aja deh.. Author baru nih..Mohon bantuannya!^^ /bow/.

Okay... This is it~ Happy Reading~

.

.

.

Seperti pada umunya, kantin sekolah akan terlihat sangat ramai jika sudah jam istirahat. Setiap sudut penuh dengan obrolan obrolan tidak jelas, entah itu menceritakan tentang ulangan mendadak, gosip kacangan, hingga obrolan yang sangat tidak penting seperti harga cabai yang kembali melonjak. Ah lupakan kalimat terakhir.

Dari sekian banyak meja, yang terdapat dikantin hanya meja yang terdapat disudut yang paling menarik perhatian, terdapat tiga orang disana. Terdapat 2 namja dan 1 yeoja. Ada Jessica yang tak lain tak bukan adalah kekasih dari si pendek Suho. Dan satu lagi ada Luhan yang dengan rusuhnya ikut-ikutan duduk disaat Suho dan Jessica sedang makan siang bersama.

"Kau tau Jess, tadi Suho berhasil menggocek bola, hingga kedepan gawang. Lalu saat dia mau menendang, dia malah tersandung sepatunya sendiri dan terjatuh dengan sangat tidak elitnya. Tapi dia bangun lagi dan menendang bola itu dengan semangat 45, hingga akhirnya gol dan dia sujud lalu menangis.. berlebihan bukan?" cerita Luhan dengan menggebu-gebu. Jessica tertawa geli, sedangkan Suho? Dia pundung dipojokan dengan muka merah menahan malu.

"Lalu habis itu.. dia—" "Bisa aku bergabung?" tiba-tiba sebuah suara memotong pembicaraan Luhan. "Siap—""TAO ASTAGA!" demi kancut Suho yang super mahal, Luhan kaget, saat Jessica yang pendiam, cool, cantik, dan anggun tiba-tiba berteriak heboh seperti orang kesetanan.

"Astaga Jess santai saja~" seru namja yang baru datang tadi. "Kau akhirnya bergabung juga! Ah kau pasti sudah kenal dengan Suho kan? Nah kalau yang ini, dia Luhan." Ujar Jessica ceria seraya menunjuk Luhan. Sedangkan Luhan? Menatap Tao dengan angkuhnya, yang justru terlihat imut dimata Tao. "Hai Luhan. Kau ini yeoja kok berpakaian namja?" sebuah pertanyaan polos keluar begitu mulus dari mulut Tao.

TWITCH!

Urat-urat kemarahan mulai bemunculan dikening Luhan. 'apa katanya? Yeoja?!' batin Luhan bergemuruh layaknya petir disiang bolong. "HEH BODOH IDIOT! KAU INI APA APAAN SIH?! AKU INI NAMJA! N-A-M-J-A! BUKANKAH SUDAH JELAS KALAU AKU INI TAMPAN?! MATAMU ITU SAKIT HAH?!" Teriak Luhan seraya menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Tao. Sedangkan Tao? Hanya memasang tampang poker facenya. "Ah, slow down sweety~" jawab Tao dengan nada sing a song. 'sialan sekali orang ini' batin Luhan makin panas, mungkin bisa dipakai untung menggoreng telur dadar. Lupakan kalimat terakhir.

Jessica hanya terbengong melihat Luhan dan Tao. Sedangkan Suho, dia masih pundung dipojokan bersama semut-semut kecil. "SIALAN KAU! SIAPA SIH KAU HAH?! TAU TAU DATANG MERUSUH, MENYEBUTKU YEOJA, DAN SEKARANG MEMANGGILKU MANIS. KAU! KAU BENAR—" "Rrr.. Luhan, Tao ini sepupu jauhku dari China." Potong Jessica cepat sebelum Luhan kembali meledak-ledak. Dan entah mengapa mendengar Tao adalah sepupu Jessica, Luhan menjadi Ciut seketika. Diapun kembali duduk dengan perfectnya.

"Maaf kan aku Luhan-ssi.. kau terlalu cantik sih~" ucap Tao, kemudian Jessica dengan cepat berujar , "Tao sudahlah, jangan cari ribut lagi! Dan...Suho! Jangan ajak bicara semut-semut disana!" teriak Jessica pada Suho, yang karena saking pundungnya(?) mengajak bicara seekor semut. Suho pun kembali ketempat duduknya.

"Baiklah, karena aku sudah merusuh sebagai gantinya, aku akan mentraktir kalian.. bagaimana?" celetuk Tao yang disambut sorak sorai bergembira dari Luhan.

SKIP

Jam berjalan begitu cepat, tak terasa bel pulang pun berbunyi dengan keras, sekeras cinta author pada tao(?). Luhan pun langsung berlari menuju kelas Jessica dan Suho karena takut ditinggal pulang oleh mereka. Kebetulan Suho dan Jessica sedang menuju kearahnya, karena tak sabar Luhan pun segera mendekatinya.

"Jessica noo—" "Mau apa kau Lu? Pulang bersama lagi?! Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Aku dan Jess ingin mencari hadiah untuk Eomma Jess yang besok berulang tahun. Dan KAU! Tidak boleh ikut!" potong Suho cepat sebelum Luhan merengek minta pulang bersama. "Oh ayolah pendek~ Mobilku sedang dibengkel.. berilah Luhan yang tampan ini tumpangan untuk pulang~ Pleasee~" Ujar Luhan dengan puppy eyesnya yang membuat Jessica ingin mengantonginya dan menjadikan pajangan dirumah. "Aigooooo~ neomo kyeopta!" Jessica histeris. Suho pun semakin geram. "Berhenti memberikan tatapan menjijikan itu Lu! Sana-sana pergi!" Seru Suho seraya mengibas-ibaskan tangannya.

"Jess noona~ Jebaallll~" kali ini Luhan melancarkan puppy eyesnya pada Jessica. Jessica tidak tahan dengan puppy eyesnya Luhan. "Baik—" "Tidak jess!" potong Suho cepat. "Kasihan dia Ho.. boleh ya? Ku mohon..." Pinta Jessica yang malah ikut-ikutan menggunakan puppy eyesnya.

'Oh shit! Luhan sialan!' batin Suho mengumpat. "hhh~ baiklah baiklah." Setelah menghela nafas panjang akhirnya Suho menyetujui permintaan Jessica. Oh ayolah, siapa yang tidak bisa menolak tatapan imut seperti itu? Tidak ada. Kecuali orang buta yang tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Hei bagaimana kalau aku ikut?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara sosok makhluk astral spesies panda. "OH GOD! TIDAK LAGI!" teriak Suho frustasi.

.

.

[ 07.30 pm KST ]

"Hei kau tau? Kau sangat tampan Lu~" Ujar Luhan pada dirinya sendiri saat sedang bercermin. "Kau tampan, pintar, jago bermain bola dan...kau punya banyak fans~" ujarnya lagi dengan penuh percaya diri seraya tersenyum bangga dan merapihkan rambutnya. "Tapi mengapa si idiot itu mengira kau yeoja huh?" tiba-tiba mukanya berubah 180 derajat menjadi kesal. "siapa namanya? Tau? Ah tidak.. Rao? Bukan. Bukan. Ah sudahlah.. kenapa aku malah memikirkan si idiot itu ya?"

"Aku bosaaaaaann~ saaaaannn~ saaannnnn~" ujar Luhan seperti itu, seolah-olah suranya bergema. "Ah aku kerumah Suho sajalah~ dia pasti sedang membungkus hadiah bersama Jess noona kan?" tanya Luhan pada udara kosong. "Ah tapi aku kesana naik apa? Mobilku kan dibengkel.. Sial." umpat Luhan. "Aku suruh Suho menjemput sajalah." Dengan cepat Luhan menyambar ponselnya, lalu menelfon si pendek.

"Hoi pendek"

**Apa?**

"Aku ingin kerumah, jemput aku ya!"

**Apa-apaan kau?! Kau yang mau kerumah kenapa aku yang jemput?**

"Ayolah pendek~"

**Siapa yang kau panggil pendek hah?!**

"A—ah.. maksudku, ayolah Tuan Kim yang tampan, jemput aku ya? Ya? Ya?"

**Hhhh~ baiklah~ kau tunggulah disana. 20 menit lagi, jemputan akan datang!**

"Great! Aku tunggu!"

Setelah memutuskan sambungan telfonnya, Luhan pun segera bersiap-siap.

TING TONG!

"aih.. perasaan belum 20 menit, kenapa dia sudah sampai?" setelah memastikan penampilannya sudah rapih, dengan cepat Luhan keluar dari aprtemennya. Dan terkejutlah dia, karena bukan Si Pendek yang menjemputnya melainkan...

"KAU! Mau apa kau disini?!" tanya Luhan ketus pada namja yang tengah menjemputnya. "Menjemputmu nona cantik~" dengan penuh percaya diri Tao tersenyum penuh arti dan memberikan flying kiss pada Luhan.

BLETAK!

Tindakan tersebut mengakibatkan sepatu hip hop yang Luhan pakai mendarat dengan mulus diwajah Tao yang sudah ancur, dan sekarang menjadi tambah ancur karena lemparan sepatu Luhan. "Aw! Aw! Sakit bodoh! Teriak Tao seraya melempar balik sepatu Luhan, yang dengan perfectnya ditangkap lalu dipakai lagi oleh Luhan.

"Kenapa kau yang menjemputku Rao-ssi idiot?" tanya Luhan innocent seakan tidak pernah ada kejadian 'pelemparan sepatu ke wajah tao'. "Siapa yang kau panggil Rao hah?!" tanya Tao sebal seraya mengusap wajahnya yang masih merah karena kesal. Luhanpun berjalan mendekati Tao.

"eh? Namamu Rao kan?" tanya Luhan polos dengan kepala yang sedikit miring—kepala loh ya yang miring! Bukan otak— 'Imut juga anak ini' batin tao dengan tatapan yang terpaku pada wajah Luhan. Dan demi kulit kerang ajaib, tidak ada angin, tidak ada hujan, tiba-tiba dengan santainya Luhan menampar pipi Tao cukup keras.

"AHH! APA APAAN KAU?!" Teriak Tao dengan muka yang semakin merah dan sebentar lagi berubah jadi biru karena saking kesalnya.

"Habis kau, ditanya.. bukannya menjawab, malah bengong seperti itu.." cibir Luhan seraya mempoutkan bibirnya. "Ck, tapi tidak usah menamparku juga! Kau pikir tidak sakit hah?! Dasar bodoh!" rutuk Tao sinis. "eh? Memang sakit? Padahal aku hanya menamparmu pelan begitu kok.." ucap Luhan santai. "PELAN APANYA BODOH?!" lagi lagi Tao berteriak karena dibikin kesal oleh sikap Luhan.

"Jangan berteriak seperti itu Rao-ssi, nanti suaramu habis!" seru Luhan. "NAMAKU BUKAN RAO! DASAR BODOH!" dan lagi-lagi untuk kesekian kalinya Tao berteriak. Hei, kemana Huang Zi Tao yang terkenal pendiam dan cool itu eh?

"Tidak usah berteriak seperti itu Rao-ssi! Aku tidak tuli! Dan aku tidak bodoh!" seru Luhan tajam disertai deathglare mautnya.

"Hhhh~ dengar Luhan bodoh! Aku bukan Rao! Namaku Tao. Huang Zi Tao." Ujar Tao pelan karena ia lelah berteriak. Luhan menautkan alisnya. "Memang aku bertanya siapa namamu?" tanya Luhan dengan tatapan yang menurut Tao—sangat—menyebalkan. 'MATI KAU LUHAN!' batin Tao meraung. Ingin sekali rasanya Tao menceburkan anak rusa ini ke sumur tua dekat rumah neneknya, diBeijing.

"Ck, terserahlah. Kau jadi kerumah Suho tidak? Ayo cepat!" Ujar Tao ketus. Sebal mungkin.

"Kita naik motor nih?" tanya Luhan lagi yang sukses membuat Tao ingin sekali Tao membenturkan kepala Luhan yang cantik itu ke pagar besi rumahnya, agar otaknya itu bisa sedikit lebih pintar. 'sudah jelas naik motor, pakai bertanya lagi! Dasar bodoh!' rutuk Tao dalam hati.

"Tao?" panggil Luhan yang kini sudah berhasil memanggil nama Tao dengan benar.

"Sudah cepat jangan bertanya lagi!" suruh Tao tegas. "tapi aku tidak punya helm idi—" "Ini pakai helm ku! Cepat!" potong Tao cepat sebelum Luhan kembali berceloteh menyebalkan lagi. Luhan mendekati Tao dengan pout dibibirnya. "Kau ini.. aku belum selesai berbicara sudah dipotong begitu." Cibir Luhan sebal seraya mengambil helm milik Tao kemudian naik kemotornya.

.

.

SKIP

Sampailah mereka kerumah super besar milik Suho, yang dari pintu gerbang menuju pintu utama cukup jauh, harus menyeberangi 7 lautan dan 5 samudera(?) karena saking luasnya. Luhan pun turun dari motor Tao dan mencoba melepas helmnya.

"Kenapa susah begini sih?" keluh Luhan mencoba menarik keluar kepalanya. Tao yang melihat hanya menghela nafas lelah, 'ini anak kelewat bodoh atau gimana sih?' batin Tao menatap Luhan penuh tanya.

"Helm ini dikunci Luhan bodoh.. sudahkan?" Ujar Tao setelah membantu Luhan melepas kunci helm, dan mengeluarkan kepala Luhan. "Ah iya aku lupa, padahal aku tadi yang menguncinya." Gumam Luhan yang membuat Tao tertawa geli, oh tentu saja tertawa dalam hati.

Merekapun melangkah masuk menuju ruang tamu dengan santainya, oh tentu saja. Keluarga Kim sudah kenal baik dengan Luhan. Bahkan Luhan sudah dianggap seperti adik Suho, padahal jelas Luhan yang lebih tua. Memang aneh.

"Suho pendeeeeekkk~" suara merdu—padahal tidak— milik Luhan yang datang-datang langsung merusuhi Suho yang tengah membungkus hadiah terdengar keras.

"Luhan jangan duduki kertas kadonya, nanti leca—LUHAN ASTAGA JANGAN DIMAINKAN ITU LEM!" Teriak Suho saat melihat Luhan memencet sebuah botol yang membuat isinya tumpah kekarpet Suho yang super mahal.

"AH TUH KAN KAU INI BENAR-BENAR MENYEBALKAN! SEKARANG DUDUK DISOFA KALAU KAU MASIH MAU HIDUP!" teriak Suho murka, sedangkan Tao hanya menahan tawanya.

"Suho, dimana Jess?" tanya Luhan seraya mendudukan pantatnya di Sofa milik Suho.

"Jessica sedang membeli barang yang kurang." Jawab Suho acuh.

"Oh begitu..sejak kapan?" tanya Luhan lagi.

"Baru saja"

"Apa dia tau aku akan datang?"

"Iya tau"

"Lalu kenapa dia tidak menunggu ku datang dulu?"

"Mana ku tau"

"Dan kenapa kau—"

"Bertanya lagi, akan aku tendang bokongmu Luhan!

"Mwahahahaha" Tao sudah tak sanggup menahan tawanya, dia tertawa begitu keras hingga berguling-guling dilantai, membuat Suho dan Luhan menganga begitu lebar. Terkejut. 'apa ini benaran Tao? Kesambet setan apa dia?' batin Suho. 'Apa dia tidak lelah tertawa sambil berguling-guling seperti itu?' batin Luhan.

Tao yang merasa dipandangipun segara berhenti dan kembali memasang tampang cool-nya, lalu melempar pandangan seolah bertanya 'kenapa-kalian-memandang-ku?'. Suho pun memunggungi Tao dan Luhan untuk kembali berkutat dengan hadiah buatannya, dan Luhan mengalihkan pandangan seolah tak pernah melihat hal tadi. Keadaanpun menjadi hening mendadak.

1 menit.

5 menit.

10 menit.

"Kenapa kalian diam?" tanya Luhan memecah keheningan. "Memangnya ada gunanya jika aku berbicara? Apalagi kalau bicara denganmu, buang-buang tenaga kau tau itu.." sahut Tao santai yang sukses menyulut emosi Luhan.

"Yak! Apa maksudmu hah?!" tanya Luhan kesal seraya melempar bantal sofa yang ada disampingnya. "Tidak usah melempar bisa?!" jawab Tao tak mau kalah, ikut-ikutan melempar bantal dan sukses mengenai wajah Luhan. "APA-APAAN SIH KAU!" teriak Luhan marah sambil melempar balik bantalnya dengan kencang, namun kali ini tidak mengenai Tao, melainkan...

"KALIAN BENAR-BENAR... LUHAN TAO KELUAR DARI RUMAHKU SEKARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!" Teriakan murka Suho terdengar begitu keras, hingga menimbulkan gempa berkekuatan 100 skala richter. Abaikan kalimat terakhir.

Pandangan Luhan dan Tao tiba-tiba menjadi kosong. Entahlah. Mungkin saking kagetnya dengan teriakan Suho yang cetar membahana badai.

"KENAPA DIAM HAH?! CEPAT KELUAR!" teriak Suho lagi yang kali ini berhasil mengembalikan kesadaran Luhan dan Tao. "Ma—afkan aku pendek tap—" "Keluar." Potong Suho singkat, namun penuh penekanan. "tapi yang salahkan Tao ken—" "aku bilang keluar Luhan." Potong Suho lagi. Luhan berdecak sebal, ingin kembali membalas ucapan Suho namun, Tao menariknya keluar.

"Kenapa kau menarikku keluar hah?!" tanya Luhan ketus seraya melepaskan cengkraman tangan Tao.

"Aku antar kau pulang." Ujar Tao yang bukannya malah menjawab pertanyaan Luhan. "Aku kan baru sampai, kenapa kau malah mengajakku pulang?!" tanya Luhan sebal. "Kalau terus-terusan disini kau bisa membuat Suho semakin marah seperti kakek-kakek tua kebakaran jenggot~" jawab Tao kalem, seraya menarik Luhan menuju motornya dan memakaikan helmnya ke Luhan.

"Kau seenaknya saja sih!" ketus Luhan sambil memukul lengan Tao. "aku tidak mau pulang idiot! Dirumah tidak ada orang! Aku tidak suka sendirian!" jelas Luhan kembali melepas helm yang sudah dipakaikan Tao. Tao tertegun dengan penjelasan Luhan, "Kau tinggal sendirian?" tanya Tao.

"Ya. Makanya aku tidak mau dirumah." Jawab Luhan ketus namun entah mengapa malah terdengar sendu, kemudian kembali masuk kerumah Suho. Namun hal itu dibatalkan oleh Tao yang menarik pergelangan tangannya. Luhan pun berbalik dan memandangnya penuh tanya. "Yasudah ayo kita Apartemenku saja." Ajak Tao tanpa persetujuan Luhan lalu kembali memakaikan helmnya ke Luhan.

.

.

Sampailah mereka di Apartemen Tao yang lumayan besar. Tanpa permisi Luhan main masuk dan duduk diSofa besar yang berhadapan langsung dengan Televisi.

"Tao.. aku lapar." Luhan berujar sambil menatap Tao yang tengah menaruh sepatunya dirak. "Baiklah.. tunggu sebentar disitu." Tao menjawab dan langsung berlalu kedapur untuk memasak.

5 menit berlalu.

"Tao kau masak apa sih? Kenapa lama sekali?" Luhan yang tak sabar pun mengahampiri Tao. "Aku baru beberapa menit disini Luhan." Jawab Tao singkat.

"Kau mau masak apa?"

"Telur dadar."

"Memangnya kau bisa?"

"Bisa"

"Biar aku bantu mengocok telurnya"

"Terserah"

"Dimana telurnya?"

"Dikulkas.. ambil sendiri ya!" jawab Tao tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari cabai yang sedang dipotongnya.

"Hei Tao" panggil Luhan seraya membuka pintu kulkas.

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau rumahku?"

"Tadi siang kan aku, Suho, dan Jessica mengantarmu pulang, bodoh."

"Ah iya, aku lupa.. lalu kenapa kau yang menjemputku?" kali ini Luhan menatap Tao sambil berjalan kearah pemuda itu dengan telur ditangannya.

"Sudah jangan banyak bertanya Luhan, nan—" "WOAHH!"/" "LUHAN ASTAGA!" Teriak Tao dan Luhan heboh secara bersamaan, saat Luhan tersandung dan hampir terjatuh kalau saja tangannya tidak ditarik Tao. Namun sayang sungguh sayang(?)telur yang dibawa Luhan jatuh lalu pecah dan mengotori dapur Tao yang kinclong(?).

"AHH!" Luhan memekik keras saat tiba-tiba Tao menarik tangannya dari genggaman Luhan, membuat bokong Luhan mendarat dengan keras diLantai.

"LIHAT! KAU MENGOTORI LANTAINYA!" teriak Tao histeris.

"KAU INI APA-APAAN SIH?! LIHAT BOKONGKU SAKIT IDIOT!" teriak Luhan tak kalah histeris karena bokongnya memang benaran nyut-nyutan(?).

Tao menghela nafas panjang lalu melenggang pergi dan kembali lagi dengan kain basah ditangannya.

"Sekarang minggir! Aku mau membersihkannya!" suruh Tao tajam dan dingin. Panda ini benar-benar marah sekarang.

Melihat Luhan yang tak bergeming membuat Tao geram. Namun baru saja ia ingin membentak Luhan, Tao dikejutkan dengan mata Luhan yang berkaca-kaca.

"Kenapa malah menangis?" tanya Tao melunak. "aku tidak bisa bangun.. bokongku benar-benar sakit.." lirih Luhan sambil menatap Tao dengan genangan air dimatanya. 'segitu sakit kah?' batin Tao mulai merasa bersalah karena dia yang menyebabkan Luhan begini.

"Haahhhhhh~" Tao menghela nafas panjang, lalu menggendong Luhan ala _bridalstyle, _dan menaruhnya dengan perlahan disofa empuk miliknya. "Lebih baik kau tunggu disini ya.. maafkan aku.." kata Tao kali ini dengan nada penuh penyesalan, lalu kembali ke dapur.

Luhan hanya menunduk berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah dipipinya. Entahlah, digendong seperti tadi sukses membuat wajahnya merah padam ditambah ia harus mengatur detak jantungnya yang anehnya menjadi berdetak tak terkendali.

'ada apa denganku?' batin Luhan bermonolog.

Setengah jam kemudian Tao datang dengan 2 piring makanan ditangannya. Dan malam itupun dihabiskan dengan makan bersama yang di iringi canda tawa dan tak jarang perdebatan kecil terjadi diantara mereka.

"Ah sudah jam 11.." Luhan terpekik kecil saat menatap jam diponselnya. "Aku harus pulang.." ujar Luhan sambil memakai jaket putihnya.

"Kenapa tidak menginap saja? Toh tak ada yang memarahimu kalau kau tidak pulang kan?" tanya Tao seakan tak ingin Luhan meninggalkannya.

"Iya sih.. But, I'm not belive in you. Nanti kalau kau memperkosaku saat aku tertidur bagaimana?" tanya Luhan menyipitkan matanya.

"Astaga Luhan.. apa yang mau dinikamti darimu? Depan belakang rata begitu ko.." ejek Tao diiringi dengan tawa remeh yang menurut Luhan sangat menyebalkan.

"Tentu saja rata, aku kan namja dasar idiot!" dengus Luhan dengan deathglare—imut— andalannya. "Ah aku lupa kalau kau namja.. kau terlalu cantik sih.." sahut Tao dengan senyum mengejek.

"Sialan kau idiot!"Umpat Luhan sambil memukul lengan Tao cukup keras, hingga membuat sang empu meringis. "Kau ini.. sakit tahu!" dengus Tao mengusap lengan bekas dipukul Luhan.

Luhan hanya tertawa lalu memeletkan lidahnya membuatnya terlihat sangat menggemaskan, sampai tanpa sadar Tao mencubit pipinya.

"Ah! Ah! Jangan mencubit pipiku! Nanti melar!" keluh Luhan sambil menarik tangan Tao dari pipinya. Lalu bergumam tidak jelas melayangkan kutukan demi kutukan untuk Tao, yang justru membuat Tao tertawa kecil.

"Baiklah Tao, aku pulang dulu ya! Terimakasih untuk makan malamnya! Selamat malam dan Selamat beristirahat!" kata Luhan saat mencapai ambang pintu apartemen Tao dan hendak melangkahkan kakinya, namun tangannya ditahan oleh Tao. "Han.." cegah Tao.

Luhan menautkan alisnya "Ada apa lagi idiot?" memandang Tao penuh tanya. "Kau yakin tidak mau menginap? Ini sudah larut.." tanya Tao sekali lagi. Ah sepertinya Tao benar-benar tidak ingin Luhan pergi.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Aku ini namja.. jangan mentang mentanng wajahku mirip yeoja, maka fisikku juga mirip yeoja.. itu tidak benar.. aku bisa melindungi diriku ko~ Tidak usah khawatir~" jelas Luhan meyakinkan Tao. "Aku antar." Ujar Tao datar yang langsung menarik Luhan menuju lift tanpa meminta persetujuan Luhan terlebih dahulu.

.

.

Semenjak malam itu Tao dan Luhan menjadi dekat, tanpa terasa kedekatan mereka sudah berjalan 2 minggu lamanya. Meski tak jarang mereka berdebat lalu bertengkar tapi itu tidak mempengaruhi kedekatan mereka.

Hari ini mereka berkumpul dikantin seperti biasa ditambah Jessica dan Suho. "Mungkin untuk 3 hari kedepan aku tidak bisa masuk dulu." Celetuk Tao tiba-tiba. Hal tersebut berhasil menarik perhatian Luhan dari buku Modul Belajar yang tengah dibacanya. "Eh? Kenapa? Memang kau mau apa? Kau sakit?" tanya Luhan berutbu-tubi.

"Ciee.. peduli sekali kau Han~" ledek Suho yang membuat pipi Luhan merona meski tidak terlalu terlihat. "Apaan sih kau!" Luhan mendeathglare Suho.

"Hahaha.. aku hanya ingin pergi sebentar bodoh, aku tidak sakit." Jawab Tao sambil tertawa lalu mengusak rambut Luhan. "Pergi kemana?" kali ini Luhan benar-benar penasaran. "Kau tidak perlu tau bodoh." Jawab Tao santai yang membuat Luhan cemberut seketika.

"Yasudah terserah saja~" dengus Luhan mencoba tak peduli. Suho berhitung dalam hati, 'Satu.. Dua.. Tiga..'

"Ayolah~ kau mau kemana sih? Aku benar-benar penasaran!" tanya Luhan frustasi membuat Suho tertawa kecil karena hitungannya tepat.

"Dia mau ke China Han~" bukannya Tao yang menjawab malah Jessica yang menjawabnya. "Kau yakin besok mau berangkat? Lagipula bukankah orang tuamu masih diKanada Taozi?" tanya Jessica sambil menyeruput Lemon Tea miliknya.

"Iya juga ya.. yasudah aku undur jadi minggu depan saja deh.." jawab Tao setelah bebrapa detik berfikir. Luhan dan Suho hanya manggut-manggut mengerti.

.

.

Pulang sekolah hari itu Luhan mampir sebentar ketoko CD—CD kaset ya! Bukan CD Celana Dalam— untuk membeli CD film yang kemarin direkomendasikan oleh Xiumin.

[1]"Flags of Our Father... Flags of Our Father...," gumam Luhan sambil menelusuri deretan CD, mencari-cari film Clint Eastwood yang kata Xiumin film itu dibuat berdasarkan foto tentang peristiwa penegakkan bendera di Gunung Suribachi , Iwo Jima—hasil bidikan Jeo Rosenthal— yang kemudian memenangi Pulitzer pada 1945.

Ah! Ini dia!

Tepat saat Luhan hendak mengambil CD yang tinggal satu-satunya itu ada satu tangan lagi yang secara bersamaan memegangnya. Luhan menoleh untuk melihat pemilik tangan yang akan merampas CD incarannya itu.

"Tao!" Luhan terpekik kecil.

"Biasa saja bodoh~ kau tidak perlu bereaksi seakan akan kau ini melihat hantu." Ujar Tao dengan senyum mengejek tanpa melepaskan tangannya dari CD yang Luhan pegang.

"Kenapa disini?" tanya Luhan heran."

"Mau beli Palu untuk memukul kepalamu supaya lebih pintar~" jawab Tao santai.

"Apaaan sihhh!" Rutuk Luhan menatap Tao kesal.

"Tentu saja membili CD bodoh~" jawab Tao datar. Lalu menarik Cd yang dipegang Luhan, dengan cepat Luhan menarik kembali CDnya.

"Aku lebih dulu melihatnya!" sergah Luhan cepat.

"Tapi aku lebih dulu memegangnya!"

"Tapi aku sudah niat!"(?)

"Aku juga!"

"Yasudahlah terserah!" seru Luhan kesal melepas genggaman tangannya pada CD lalu berlalu keluar dari toko. Dengan cepat Tao menaruh kembali CDnya lalu mengejar Luhan. Sebenarnya Tao hanya berniat mengerjai Luhan, tapi Luhan malah benaran marah.

"Han tunggu!" panggil Tao seraya menarik tangannya, Tao sedikit terkejut saat merasakan tangan Luhan panas. "Kau sakit?" tanya Tao kahwatir.

"Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja. Minggir aku mau pulang!" kata Luhan dingin menarik paksa tangannya, namun sayang genggaman Tao lebih kuat. Ditambah Luhan memang sebenarnya sedang sakit.

Tanpa izin Tao menangkup pipi Luhan dan Menempelkan keningnya kekening Luhan. "Lihat badanmu panas! Pantas saja kau pucat.. Ikut aku!" ujar Tao yang langsung menarik paksa Luhan menuju mobilnya yang terpakir dipinggir jalan depan toko.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Luhan sesaat setelah mobil Tao melaju dengan cepat. "Rumah sakit." Jawab Tao tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan.

"Aku tidak mau! Kita kerumah Suho saja!" sergah Luhan cepat dari nada bicaranya terdengar begitu ketakutan dan panik.

CKIIITT!

Luhan kaget saat tiba-tiba mobil Tao berhenti mendadak. "KAU SAKIT LUHAN! KAU HARUS KERUMAH SAKIT! KENAPA KAU MALAH MINTA KERUMAH SUHO!? KENAPA KAU ITU BODOH?!" bentak Tao kali ini dia benar-benar emosi. Luhan terkejut. Ini pertama kalinya Tao membentaknya. Tanpa titah dari otaknya, tangannya meremas dadanya yang entah mengapa terasa nyeri. Tao sedikit tersentak saat ia sadar ia baru saja membentak Luhan.

"Kau..." ujar Luhan kemudian dengan suara tercekat. "... tidak tau kan aku punya trauma dengan apapun yang berhubugan dengan rumah sakit.."

Tao menoleh menatap Luhan penuh sesal. Dan Tao benar benar terkejut saat melihat setitik air mata mengalir dari pelupuk mata rusa itu.

"Maafkan aku.. aku sungguh minta maaf.. aku benar-benar panik dan khawatir padamu han.." ujar Tao penuh sesal.

Luhan tersenyum getir lalu menggeleng pelan seolah berkata 'ini bukan salahmu'. "Kepala ku sakit.." keluh Luhan sambil memegang kepalanya lalu semuanya menjadi gelap.

Melihat Luhan yang tiba-tiba pingsan membuat Tao panik setengah mati. Pemuda itu langsung melesat dengan cepat kerumah Suho.

.

.

"SUHO! SUHO! DIMANA KAU?!" sesampainya dirumah Suho, Tao berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila dengan Luhan digendongannya. "Apa-apaan sih kau dat—Luhan pingsan?" tanya Suho tenang. "IYA! CEPAT TELFON DOKTER! BODOH! KENAPA KAU BEGITU TENANG?!" teriak Tao yang disambut helaan nafas dari Suho. Suho menghampirinya dan menyuruh Tao membawa Luhan kesebuah kamar besar. Dia langsung menelfon dokter pribadi keluarga Kim.

"Bagaimana kondisi Luhan?!" "Seperti biasa lagi?" tanyaTao dan Suho berbarengan saat melihat Dokter keluar dari Kamar Luhan.

"Tepat sekali Tuan muda Kim.. seperti biasa Luhan hanya kelelahan, ditambah perutnya kosong. Jadinya seperti ini. Apa tidak ada yang menyuruhnya makan? Luhan selalu saja seperti ini. Setidaknya suruh dia makan teratur.. ini Obat dan Vitamin. Suruh dia rutin mengkonsumsi ini ya!" Jelas sang dokter yang biasa dipanggil Dokter Kang. Ya. Dokter ini bahkan sudah hafal penyakit Luhan. Suho pun begitu. Itulah alasannya Suho sama sekali tidak panik.

"Anak itu susah sekali diberitahu.." keluh Suho sesaat setelah Dokter Kang. Tanpa babibubebo(?) Tao masuk kekamar Luhan.

Tao langsung duduk disisi kasur tempat Luhan dibaringkan. Dia meremas tangan Luhan pelan. "Aku baru melihatmu sepanik ini.. Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Suho yang tengah menatap Tao dari ambang pintu. Tao tertegun dengan pertanyaan Suho.

Benar.

Baru kali ini Tao sepanik ini.. Bahkan dia juga bingung pada dirinya sendiri.

"Entahlah.. aku hanya khawatir dan.. aku takut dia mati." Jawab Tao jujur seraya mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Luhan.

"Kau mencintainya?" tanya Suho lagi.

"Entahlah.. aku tidak tau.."

"Kalau kau tidak serius dengannya, jangan beertingkah seolah kau mencintainya atau kau akan menyakitinya. Dan lihat saja kalau kau menyakiti Luhan..akan ku buat kau rata dengan tanah!" Tukas Suho lalu berlalu pergi.

Tao terdiam. Pikirannya berkecamuk, bingung. 'Aku tidak tau apakah aku mencintaimu atau tidak..tapi yang pasti aku nyaman bersamamu..aku tidak suka melihatmu dekat dengan orang selain aku.. dan aku tidak mau kehilanganmu Luhan bodoh' batin Tao seraya mengusap pipi Luhan dengan penuh kelembutan seolah Luhan adalah barang yang mudah rapuh.

"Nnghh~" Luhan melenguh dan membuka matanya perlahan saat merasa tangannya digenggam seseorang.

DEG!

'Tao..' batin Luhan saat melihat tangannya digenggam begitu erat oleh Tao membuatnya dagdigdugserrr(?).

'Untung dia tertidur' gumam Luhan dalam hati lalu menarik perlahan tangannya, dan hal itu membuat Tao tidak nyaman dengan tidurnya.

"Luhan? Kau sudah sadar?" Tao bertanya seraya mengucek matanya, lalu diperes dan kemudian dijemur(?). Abaikan kalimat terkahir itu.

"Tentu saja aku sudah sadar idiot.. kau tidak lihat mataku sudah melek begini?" tanya Luhan sedikit cuek seraya melototi Tao.

"Aku tidak idiot bodoh." Dengus Tao menatap malas Luhan.

"Yayaya terserah.. aku ingin pulang~" ujar Luhan seraya berusaha bangkit namun ditahan Tao.

"Kau baru siuman bodoh.. Mau apa kau dirumah? Nanti tidak ada yang menjagamu! Lebih baik kau disini!" Titah Tao tegas.

"Apa-apaan sih kau? Kenapa kau jadi seperti Suho dan Jessica? Berlebihan~" Decak Luhan kesal. "Aku bosan disini.. PSP, Ponsel, Laptopku ada dirumah.. apa jadinya kalau aku disini tanpa 3 kekasihku itu? Nanti aku tidak akan bisa main game~" lanjut Luhan menatap Tao sebal dengan poutnya yang begitu imut.

"Kau ini seperti bocah saja sih.. Yasudah biar aku ambilkan.. Kau tunggu disini saja!" cibir Tao seraya mencubit pipi Luhan pelan. "Mana kunci rumahnya?"

"Ditasku.." jawab Luhan pasrah karena tiba-tiba kepalanya kembali pusing.

Setelah menemukan kunci ditas Luhan Taopun segera menuju rumah Luhan untuk menjemput para kekasih Luhan.

.

.

Tao membuka perlahan pintu rumah Luhan. Tidak terlalu besar, namun cukup nyaman. Apalagi Luhan tinggal sendiri, rumah seginipun pastinya Cukup.

Tao memasuki sebuah ruangan yang bertuliskan 'Luhan's room' dengan poster para pemain Manchester United dipintunya.

Cklek [ anggep aja suara saklar lampu ]

Betapa terkejutnya Tao setelah berhasil menyalakan saklar Lampu kamr Luhan. Ada begitu banyak poster anime dan club bola yang sama dengan yang ada dipintu tadi. Namun bukan itu yang membuatnya ...

Disana.

Didinding dekat meja belajar Luhan, ada Foto dirinya dan Luhan yang berukuran cukup besar, yang diambil bebrapa hari lalu saat mereka pergi bersama ke Lotte World. Ia pun mendekatinya dan melihat sesuatu. Disudut foto itu terdapat 3 buah kata yang membuatnya tersenyum samar.

Dengan cepat ia mengambil Ponsel, Laptop, dan tak lupa PSP Luhan yang tergeletak di Meja belajarnya. Dengan seyum yang masih terpatri dibibirnya Tao keluar rumah Luhan lalu dengan cepat menuju rumah Suho.

.

.

Sesampainya disana Tao sedikit terkejut karena Luhanberdiri dipepan pintu menatapnya dengan tidak sabaran. "Tao kau tidak melihat 'itu' kan?!" tanya Luhan dengan cepat sesaat setelah Tao melepas helmnya.

"Memangnya melihat apa Han?" tanya Tao bingung. Tao menyeringai dalam hati.

"Kau tidak melihatnya? Hahh syukurlah.." Luhan mengela nafas lega.

"Kalau yang kau maksud 'itu' adalah foto kita..tentu saja aku melihatnya Luhan sayang~ Bahkan aku melihat tulisan disudut foto itu loh~" jawab Tao santai dengan seringai dibibirnya.

Luhan terbelalak.

Chuuu~

Tao mencium bibir Luhan sebentar. Lalu berbisik pelan..

"Wo ye ai ni, Xi Lu Han."

.

.

.

Dan fic ini berakhir dengan nistanya(?). Oh iya, scene [1] itu Pika ambil dari salah satu scene sebuah Novel.

So, What do you think guys? RnR jeballll /puppy eyes with Luhan/


End file.
